petak umpet
by pepiqyu
Summary: yesung dan kibum bermain petak umpet(?)


anyeong readerduel,

saya newbie disini, ini story pertamaku di ffn ini, anggap saja sebagai perkelalan, oke

semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya...

**PETAK UMPET**

Pairing : kisung

Genre: romance, family (little)

Rated: T aja biar aman

Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka

Warning : YAOI! BL! OOC, typos yang sangat banyak dan yang gak suka DILARANG baca

Summary : yesung dan kibum bermain petak umpet(?)

**Don't like don't read**

Enjoy reading chingu

#####

Keributan mulai terjadi ketika akhirnya sang guru meninggalkan kelas itu. Terlihat seorang namja yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru memasukan peralatan sekolahnya. Memastikan semuanya dan mulai langkah cepatnya setelah dikira senua telah masuk kedalam tas.

Tiba didepan kelas dan mengedarkan pandangan, setelah dikira aman, namja itupun mulai berlari.

Sampai akhirnya berhenti ketika dilihatnya siluet yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Memilih masuk ke pintu terdekat sambil sepasang obsidiannya tak melepas pandanganya untuk memastikan ia tak terlihat oleh namja itu.

"main petak umpet lagi eoh?"

Memutar tubuh dan mendapati namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum manis, ah lebih tepatnya tersenyum sinis.

"bukan urusanmu cho evilkyu!"

"ayolah hyung, apa kau tak lelah selalu seperti ini?"

Memutar bola matanya malas, "ck, sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu cho. Kau masih mengerti bahasa manusia kan?" jawabnya sinis.

"tentu saja itu urusanku sungie hyung, kau itu sepupuku dan kibum itu sahabat baikku," ucap si cho. "jadi apa karna 'itu' lagi, kau mulai petak umpet konyolmu ini?" lanjutnya.

Menghela nafas "kau tau sendiri jawabanya kyu,"

"ck,sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini hyung, cobalah buat mengerti keadannya."

"aku seperti dinomer duakan olehnya kyu, dan aku tak mau menjadi nomor dua."

"ayolah hyung, bersikap dewasalah, kau sudah kelas tuga, bahkan kau lebih tua darinya. Kenapa sifatmu masih kekanak-kanakan sih?"

"ck, sudahlah. Tak usah membahasnya lagi, sekarang aku mau sembunyi dan jangan coba-coba memberitahunya kalau aku ada disini atau kubakar semua koleksi gamemu, arraso?" tak menunggu jawaban dari sang lawan bicara, iapun mulai sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

Cklek,

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja yang tak kalah tampan dari pemuda cho tadi,

"ah, mian kyu mengganggumu."

"gwenchanayo, ada apa kibum-ah?"

"emm, aku mau Tanya apa yesungie hyung ada disini?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil kibum.

"ani, dia tak disini, mungkin sudah pulang,"

"oh, begitu ya. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya, annyeong"

"ne, annyeong"

Namja itupun menghilang menyisakan bunyi pintu yang tertutup.

"hyung cepatlah keluar, dia sudah pergi"

"ne, oh ya kyu, kau tak pulang?"

"ani, aku masih ada rapat osis setelah ini"

"oh,gitu. Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong"

"emmh"

#####3

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, dan sepertinya itu masih terlalu pagi untuk siswa berangkat sekolah karna bell masukpun berbunyi jam 8, koridor sekolah itupun masih lengang. Tapi sepertinya ada siswa yang nekat berangkat sepagi ini, mungkin dia termasuk siswa yang rajin atau ada maksud lain? Entahlah.

Namja manis itu masih bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menuju tujuannya. Sepertinya tujuannya bukan kelas, karna kelasnya pun sudah terlewati. Sampai ditempat tujuan, dan mulai memposisikan pantatnya senyaman mungkin sambil menikmati segarnya udara pagi seoul. Ya, tujuan namja manis itu adalah atap sekolah.

Sementara namja manis itu tengah menikmati segarnya udara diatap, dibawah mulai banyak siswa yang mulai memadati koridor sekolah. Seperti namja tampan bernama kibum tang tengah berjalan menuju 12A. sesampainya disana,

"permisi, apa yesung hyung sudah datang?" tanyanya pada salah satu siswa penghuni kelas itu.

"sepertinya belum, bangkunya saja kosong"

"oh, ya sudah. Kamsahamnida."

"ne, cheonma"

Namja itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah lagi menuju kelasnya dengan lesu karna tak mendapati apa yang diinginkan.

Skip time

Bell pulang sudah berdering, guru pun telah keluar kelas beberapa detik yang lalu, dan namja manis itu telah siap keluar kelas ketika tiba tiba sebuah suara seperti pintu yang dibanting mengagetkannya. Dilihat kearah pintu yang menampakkan seorang namja tampan yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"hi sungie chagi,"

Greb

Belum sempat dijawab sapaan itu, dirasakannya tubuhnya melayang. Setelah sadar dari rasa shocknya, dia mulai memberontak dan

"Ya! Kim Ki Bum turunkan aku" teriaknya dan sukses mendapat perhatian siswa siswa lain. Sementara yang diteriaki sepertinya tak terlalu mempedulihan teriakan sungie chaginya, dan teta berjalan ditemani tatapan dari siswa siswa yang berada di koridor.

Sesampainya diparkiran, membuka pintu mobil dan memasukan paksa namja manis yang sedari tadi digendongnya seperti karung beras kedalam mobil, menutupnya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu agar sang namja manis tak bisa kabur darinya. Masuk melalui pintu lain dan menduduki kursi kemudi yang bersebelahan dengan sang namja manis dan kembali mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"YA! Kim Ki Bum, cepat buka pintunya. Aku mau keluar"

" ani, buka saja sendiri kalau bisa "

"YA namja pabbo, bagaimana aku bisa membuka pintunya kalau kau kunci pintunya ?"

" ya sudah ikut saja denganku"

"shireo, ceat serahkan kunci mobilnya, aku mau keluar"

"no, ini kan kunci mobilku, kenapa harus kuserahkan padamu?"

"aish, arraso. Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

Senyum kemenangan tergurat di wajah sang namja tampan ketika mendengar penuturan sang namja manis disampingnya. Sementara sang namja manis itu membuat pose ngambek dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada serta mempoutkan bibir kissablenya , untuk mencoba memperlihatkan kekesalannya pada sang namja tampan yang malah membuatnya bertambah manis.

Terkekeh pelan dan memilih berhenti ketika dilihat wajah yesung tambah tertekuk. Ki Bum mulai merubah posisi duduknya hingga kini menghadap kearah yesung.

"sungie chagi, kenapa kau menjauhi ku lagi eoh?"

"…"

Hening,

Sepertinya yesung tak memiliki niat menjawabnya.

"apa salahku sungie baby?"

Bertanya lagi sambil mencoba bersabar menghadapi namjachingunya yang tengah ngambek.

"…"

Sepertinya diam masih menjadi pilihan yesung untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang namjachingu.

"ayolah, baby jangan kau cueki namja chingu tampan mu ini,"

"…"

"ck,ayolah sungie, jangan kekanakan seperti ini," mulai menaikan sedikit taraf suaranya, sepertinya sudah milai terkikis kesabarannya.

"ne,aku memang kekanakan" ujar sang namja manis mulai membuka suaranya. "jadi, kenapa tak kencan dengan selingkuhanmu itu saja, setidaknya dia tak kekanakan sepertiku dan kau pun takkan dicuek olehnya." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar sinis.

"ya tuhan, apa sekarang kau sedang cemburu dengan buku buku itu LAGI?"

".."

"baby, untuk apa kau cemburu pada buku buku itu eoh?"

"bukankah tak enak dicueki oleh namjachingunya sendiri tuan Kim Ki Bum, kau merasakannya sendiri kan? Apalagi dengan sesuatu yang mati. Kau tau? Aku seperti diduakan, dan parahnya lagi dengan benda mati? Kau bahkan seperti memiliki kehudupan sendiri dengan buku bukumu itu, kenapa tak kau jadikan saja mereka pacarmu?" cerca yesung mengeluarkan semua uneg unegnya.

Menghela nafas "baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau aku mencuekimu karna terlalu serius membaca buku buku itu. Aku janji takkan mencuekimu lagi, janji!" katanta sambil menunjukan dua jarinya sehingga membentuk huruf v.

" kau sadar berapa kali kau menjanjikan itu Kim Ki Bum?, tapi mana hasilnya? Sama saja."

"baiklah ini yang terakhir, oke? Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi"

".."

Diam, lagi lagi hanya diam. Hening beberapa saat, "sungie chagi sudah ne ngambeknya, maafkan aku ne?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"nah sebagai permintaan maafku, kutraktir namjachingu manisku ini es krim sepuasnya bagaimana?"

Mendengar kata traktir dan es krim membuat wajah yesung seketika menjadi cerah.

"jinja?"

Hanya dijawab anggukan.

"kajja kalau begitu"

"tapi kau sudah memaafkan ku kan baby?"

"ne, aku memaafkanmu, tapi jangan ulangi lagi,arraso?. Jadi cepat jalankan mobilnya karna aku sudah tak sabar ingin memakan es krimnya,"

Hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala mendapati kecepatan perubahan mood sang namjachingu. Memilih menjalankan mobil dan menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan sang namjachingu yang tak dilihatnya selama seminggu karna acara bermain petak umpetnya karna cemburu dengan buku. Dan kini Ki Bum hanya bisa berdoa semoga kejadian ini tak terulang lagi, karna menurutnya sehari saja tak bertemu yesung membuatnya benar benar frustasi.

Hahh, semoga saja..

end

#########

selesailah ceritanya,,

gimana? jelek ya?

readers : iyaaaaa

#pundung

hah sudahlah cuap-cupanya,

oh, lupa,,,

**mohon reviewnya**


End file.
